The present invention generally relates to a phase-change material (PCM) memory array, and more particularly to a 3-D stackable cross-point PCM memory array.
Phase change material can be used as a type of non-volatile memory to store data. Each memory cell of a phase-change random access memory can include phase change material that can be addressed. The information can be stored in the phase change material by changing the electrical resistance of the phase change material.